littlenightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Runaway Kid
The Runaway Kid is the main protagonist of the DLC Little Nightmares: Secrets of the Maw where he ventures through the lower depths of the Maw and explores parts that have not been seen in the main game as well as avoiding monsters like The Granny, The Janitor, and finally The Lady. Appearance The Runaway Kid is around the size of Six, with a similar lean build. He wears a blue hoodie-like garment, with a collar around his neck and dark blue sweat/track pants. He also has metal cuff with a broken chain wrapped around his right ankle. (Left ankle, from our point of view.) He has short black hair with long bangs that completely cover his eyes, only revealing a tiny mouth and nose. His feet and hands are bare, similar to Six. He possesses no objects until finding a flashlight, which he uses repeatedly and throughout his adventure. It is presumed, that he puts it in his pocket when not in use. Personality Like other characters in Little Nightmares, the Runaway Kid does not speak, but his personality is shown through his actions. Similar to Six, he has a strong desire to escape the Maw. He is resilient and fights adversity with ease. He is also a proficient puzzle solver, repeatedly shown to crack codes and solve puzzles with perseverance. He is also not afraid of killing others as an act of self-defense, shown by him electrocuting the Granny with a television and later, he battles with the Shadow Kids, killing them with his flashlight. Unlike Six, however, he is more than willing to work with others in order to escape. He will only kill when he needs to and is more nicer to others than Six is. He also will cooperate, unlike, her. This is shown when he recruited several Nomes to fuel a furnace in order to get out of the Hideaway. Runaway Kid is very resourceful showing great survival skills. Little Nightmares: Secrets of the Maw The Runaway Kid awakens in one of the rooms from a premonition. He is seen in the misty depths of the maw, swimming through the water stream. He is then dragged into the deep waters by The Granny. He then wakes up in a gasp, and attempts his escape. He manages to spot a girl with a flashlight as she runs away. Runaway Kid gets pass the eye security and continues to follow the girl. After running down the halls, he finds the girl pushing a rope down the prison window. He follows her as he climbs down the rope that Six uses later to get into the prison. He sees an open hatchet in the ground and drops down it. Soon after he finds himself in the lower depths of The Maw. He explores for a bit, before climbing and going into a barricade of wood. With one of the pieces broken off, he climbs through it. The Runaway Kid finds the Girl’s flashlight, left on the ground. The female child had mysteriously vanished (Most likely was either killed by the Leeches or by the Granny). Soon he is in the depths of the Maw which is flooded and makes his way further below, while avoiding The Granny who begins stalking him underwater. Eventually, the Granny begins attacking the obstacles The Runaway Kid has been on. The Runaway Kid is forced to flee and make a path out of the depths using his surrounding area to his advantage. At the same time, Runaway Kid has to solve timed events in order to ascend. Once he finishes solving. He encounters the granny and attempts to swim away. He soon uses a television and knocks it into the water, which electrocutes the Granny, killing her. The Runaway Kid then climbs a ladder, which heads to the lair but, was captured by The Janitor. He finds himself stuck in the cage room. He is now in the same room as Six. It is revealed he was the first child seen by Six to be dragged out of the room. After managing to escape the meat bag after being wrapped by the Janitor to be cooked in the kitchen, he, falls down a great distance, smacking his head on a pipe and breaks through a plank before he lands on coal. He encounters nomes and follows them. He soon enters the engine area where he learns to work with the Nomes in order to escape. While solving problems, recruiting nomes and even avoiding the Janitor a few times. He manages to get the help of a lot of nomes who get the furnace running. This allows the coal baskets to keep moving up and the kid uses it as an elevator, allowing him to continue.He soon finds the furnace room, where a bunch of nomes hideout. If the player looks, closely you can see that the nomes have shadows of children, revealing that they are kids.The Runaway Kid jumps on an elevator which goes upwards towards The Lady's Quarters. The elevator starts going up and it is revealed that the Lady is there. With a slow nod, the Lady pans up to look on the ceiling of the elevator, signifying she knows that the kid is there. The kid wakes up on top of the elevator, presumably after being knocked out by The Lady in the previous DLC. He climbs on the side, and swings on the elevator rope which boosts him towards a vent. He eventually falls out in the residence. Runaway Kid then sneakily sneaks past the Lady and into the main area. The kid is tasked with a lot of dangerous puzzles to reach the next rooms. He will have to grab tiny statues in order to be able to get towards the next area. With 2 of the statues received and placed, he eventually discovers the shadow children, the unfortunate victims of The Lady, who relentlessly attack him on his journey. They try to kill The Runaway Kid but he fights back using his flashlight. He soon finds the last statue and this opens a door. He continues his venture though The Maw. The Runaway Kid finally reaches the end until he accidentally sees the Lady's true face. When he saw it, she entered a stage of considerable emotional distress until she vanished, destroying the mirror behind her. The Runaway Kid enters a maze of wooden mannequins and as the Lady floats past him a couple of times. He runs down a steep hallway. He enters one of the rooms, before he hears a door creak. He enters the room next to it and tries to keep moving but is stopped by the Lady. The Lady now has him within her grasp and he starts floating. Black smoke emits out of him as his soul gets ripped out like the rest of the unfortunate children who tried to escape. The Runaway Kid then wakes up as a Nome, revealing that the Nomes are the transformed children who are now slaves to the Maw. He goes down a shaft where he makes his way past the Guest Area. Fortunately, The Guests didn't notice him. He makes his way into a little room and looks at a sausage on the ground. He stands next to the sausage revealing that he was the Nome that offered Six the sausage, before getting eaten by her. Little Nightmares Although only appearing as a withered child, Runaway Kid still does appear in the cage room, being dragged away by the Janitor into another room before Six wakes up. This can be considered as their first encounter. Runaway Kid later appears in chapter 4 of the game as a Nome. He offers Six a sausage before being eaten by her, killing him. He is not seen after this unfortunate event. Mechanics Boy is very similar to Six in skills, he has basic climbing skills and can run quite fast, but he also possesses swimming skills, as seen in The Depths in chapter one of the DLC. Instead of a lighter, he starts with no light source, but as he chases an escaping girl who has a flashlight, the girl mysteriously disappears, and leaves a flashlight, which is used for the rest of the DLC. Trivia * Official "Little Nightmares" Twitter confirms that Runaway Kid was not the one who gave bread to Six: (link: https://twitter.com/LittleNights/status/932928218230874112). Quote: "The Kids is already in the Depths when this Six is fed by the little guy behind the bars" * The Runaway Kid is the first playable male character in the Little Nightmares video game. * While The Runaway Kid doesn't have a name by the developers, most fans simply call him Seven. Gallery 19073003321747475.png|The nightmare of the Runaway Boy at the beginning of the game MOCKUP_LN_SECRETS-OF-THE-MAW_EN_FOOTER_1496837421.jpg|The Runaway Kid's name confirmed Kidsidentity.png|thumb|The Runaway Kid as seen from the story selection screen ru:Беглец Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Little Nightmares Category:Deceased Category:Children Category:Male Characters